Pain and Pleasure
by Strafe
Summary: An alternate ending to "The Birth of a salesman" sees Jimmy become Cindy's posession. How will he cope and how will she treat him? Chapter 2 is up.
1. A Nightmare Come True

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters, inventions and so on associated with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius.  
  
....  
  
What if Jimmy hadn't had a successful Brain Blast in the episode "Birth of a Salesman"? What would happen to him now that Cindy Vortex officially owns him after buying him for a measly $2?  
  
....  
  
Pain and Pleasure  
  
Chapter 1: A Nightmare Come True  
  
"C'mon! Think! Think!" Jimmy said to himself. He just HAD to think a way to get out of this mess. His ultimate salesman, the WL3000, is poised to sell him to Cindy for $2.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Jimmy screamed. He couldn't think of a way to stop the WL3000!  
  
"S-sold to the blonde girl for 2-2 $2!" The WL3000 announced.  
  
"YES! NEUTRON IS MINE!" Cindy screamed with joy.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jimmy screamed.  
  
"Aw man! Carl! Why didn't you get me more money! Now I can't own Jimmy." Sheen said, very disappointed that he didn't have more than $2 to buy Jimmy.  
  
"Hugh! Why didn't you bid higher for Jimmy!" Judy shouted.  
  
"But Sugar Booger, I only had $1." Hugh moaned.  
  
Cindy started to sing with glee now that she own Jimmy.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, do you have any food? I'm hungry." Carl asked his best friend.  
  
"Well...I have some of my book gu-" Jimmy stopped. Book gum? Of course! Eating too much at one could be dangerous...but it was too late to save himself. Well, at least he could save the rest of his inventions.  
  
"Could I interest you in some free gum?" Jimmy asked the WL3000.  
  
"D-did you say fr-free-ee?"  
  
"Of course." Jimmy said as he handed the WL3000 his remaining Book Gum. The WL3000 took the gum and ate it...and short circuited shortly afterwards.  
  
"Well Neutron, I own you so from now on you will do what I say when I say with no questions asked. I have plenty of witnesses here so say that I bought you and as soon as I write up a contract and you sign it you are no have no contact with anyone except me so go to your lab and wait for me." Cindy commanded.  
  
"B-but..." Jimmy began to argue but Cindy gave him a threatening look. "Oh...okay." Jimmy said sadly and slowly walked off to his lab.  
  
Cindy pranced around the street happily as she continued to sing about owning Jimmy and all of his inventions and his lab.  
  
....  
  
Jimmy sat on the cold stone floor in his lab and sighed. A few tears managed to escape as he knew that Cindy would use him and treat him appallingly. He would have no free will...only her will. His purpose in life would now be to do her bidding and live for the betterment of Cindy Vortex...whether he liked it or not. He had no choice...unless he assassinated everyone who saw Cindy buy him. Jimmy would never do that as that would mean killing his parents and his best friends, something that he would never do. He started to cry as Goddard came in having finally escaped the man who the WL3000 had given him to.  
  
Goddard gave a depressed whine and sat next to Jimmy.  
  
"Oh Goddard! What happened? Why did I build that stupid thing?"  
  
Goddard opened his front to reveal his screen. Jimmy looked at it.  
  
"Because you were so psyched up about selling more candy than Cindy. You forgot to think things through properly before activating your salesman." The screen read.  
  
Jimmy knew Goddard was right. It was like an arrow being shot through his heart when he read those words...it was his fault. There was nothing he could do now.  
  
"Jimmy! Open up!" Cindy called.  
  
Jimmy looked at the main screen to see Cindy hammering on his door so he opened the trap door.  
  
"Might as well have some fun before I sign a contract that will spell the end of my freedom." Jimmy said to Goddard as he let a light laugh escape.  
  
Cindy wailed as she fell down the tube and smacked onto the floor.  
  
"Ow!" She moaned and rubbed her lower back. "Here's the contract." She said as she handed him it.  
  
Jimmy looked at it. The contract read:  
  
I, Jimmy Neutron realise that I am now the possession of Cindy Vortex. All my personal belongings now belong to her as does my free will and my soul. I will honour and obey her every command and do her bidding without asking any questions and I will never question any action she may wish to take. I understand that it is my duty to please her in any way she wishes, to comfort her in times of strife and to give her all my support no matter what is thrown her way. If I fail to agree to these terms I understand that she has the right to terminate my life with immediate effect or give any punishment that she deems fit.  
  
After reading her contract, Jimmy was quick to sign it. He knew that if he didn't sign, she would make him regret it more than if he did sign. He handed the signed contract back to Cindy who smiled and sat next to Jimmy.  
  
"Thank you James." She said and patted his shoulder. "I'll expect to see you tomorrow morning at 7am at my house. Be there or I'll have to punish you." She told him as she left his lab...well, her lab now.  
  
Jimmy ran a hand along the cold wall. He looked around Cindy's lab for one last time and then called to VOX.  
  
"I'm sorry VOX."  
  
"Sorry for what?" the female robotic voice of VOX asked him.  
  
"Sorry for giving you to Cindy." He replied as he left the lab with Goddard behind him.  
  
It was the start of what would be hell for Jimmy. He knew his life was going to be nearly impossible to live with Cindy getting him to do everything that she wanted done.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
....  
  
Just a note, the next chapter will be set 7 years later with Jimmy still under the ownership of Cindy. 


	2. 7 Years Of Strife

I watched "Birth of a Salesman" a while ago and I thought what would happen if Cindy did own Jimmy. So here I am writing a story about it. By the way, I might change the rating later on to R.  
  
No disclaimer changes.  
  
....  
  
Chapter 2: 7 Years Of Strife  
  
Jimmy Neutron, now 17 years old, sat in his room. He was thankful that Cindy had agreed to let him keep his old room even though everything in it belonged to her. He couldn't believe that after 7 years, she still owned him. 7 years of pain and suffering...remorse and soul searching almost made him consider committing suicide. As he had predicted all those years ago, Cindy treated him like doll. A plaything. She would use him and when she was done for the moment she would throw him away. Well, that wasn't entirely true as she did have her moments when she would give him respect and treat him as an individual. Those moments he liked and he hoped to encounter more of them as deep down, Cindy wasn't all THAT bad. It could have been far worse for him so he just had to bide his time and try to find a way to get her to destroy that contract he had signed.  
  
Nevertheless, they did have a certain understanding between them and they knew more things about each other than they would have if she didn't own him. Right now, Jimmy had finished Cindy's homework and was on his way to her house to give it to her. He knocked on the door and Cindy opened it.  
  
"Ah, I trust you have done my homework Jimmy?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, here it is." Jimmy replied in a monotone depressed voice.  
  
"Oh come on Jim, lighten up! It's Friday night! If you want, you can hang with Sheen and Carl." She told him.  
  
Jimmy's face brightened up. The last time Cindy let him hang with Sheen and Carl after school hours was on his 15th birthday. Jimmy always had a good time whenever he was able to hang with his friends. It was like being a kid again...something he wanted to experience. He wanted to experience what Sheen and Carl went through when they grew up instead of being kept on a leash by Cindy, but she was obsessed with keeping him within eyesight of her. Even at school when he did get to hang with Sheen and Carl, she was around and keeping track of what he did. Jimmy suspected that she felt a little insecure and that she did not have Jimmy's undivided loyalty and that he might try to invent something to get out of this mess he was in. Cindy was right in thinking that she didn't have Jimmy's loyalty as she didn't. He hated the way she treated him sometimes but he just had to live with it.  
  
As Jimmy walked to Sheen's house (Carl normally went there on a Friday) he thought about Cindy. She was popular but she didn't seem interested in anyone at High School to try and have a relationship with. Guys were queuing up to date her, but she just kept herself to herself. In a way Jimmy did admire Cindy, as crazy as that sounds, but he couldn't help but feel there was more to that situation she was in than she let on.  
  
....  
  
There was a knock on Sheen's door. Sheen opened the door to see Jimmy standing before him.  
  
"Jimmy! Man it's so good to see you! What did ya do? Bea Cindy up? Kill her? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Sheen asked excitedly...almost hyperactively.  
  
"Calm down Sheen! She just said that I could hang with you and Carl tonight. I'm not sure why she let me...I mean there has to be a reason as to why and I would like to know. But forget that for the moment as I really wanna do some catch up time with you and Carl." Jimmy said as he smiled at his friend.  
  
Sheen shrugged his shoulders and beckoned Jimmy to follow him. Jimmy did so and he found Carl in the living room.  
  
"Hey Jimmy." Carl greeted.  
  
"Hey Carl."  
  
"Has Cindy finally let you go?" Carl asked.  
  
"Unfortunately no, she still has that contract kept safe. She just said that I could hang with you guys tonight which, dare I say it, was pretty nice of her." Jimmy told them.  
  
"Wanna go to Retroland?" Sheen asked.  
  
"Sure! I read that they put a couple of loops and corkscrews on the Bat Outta Heck Roller Coaster!" Jimmy exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The three left Sheen's house and headed for Retroland.  
  
....  
  
Cindy sat on what was once Jimmy's chair in what was originally his lab. But she owned them now and she had ordered Jimmy to change VOX's identification system to only allow her into the lab. She sat with her legs crossed as she watched the main view screen. She was watching Jimmy, Sheen and Carl head off to Retroland as she had a small camera following Jimmy around. She always suspected the worst of Jimmy as she knows that he has a vendetta against her for how she treated him over the past 7 years. Sometimes she thinks of how she has treated him and to an extent she does regret doing some of the things that she has done to him. She watched and waited for a conversation about her to arise between the 3...  
  
....  
  
"So, how has Cindy been treating you recently?" Carl asked Jimmy.  
  
"Well...okay I guess. She can be a bit of a whiny bitch sometimes but I guess she's finally starting to give me some much needed respect. I still wish I could go back in time and make sure that the WL3000 hadn't sold me." Jimmy told them.  
  
"Oh. So do you like doing her bidding?" Carl asked.  
  
Jimmy gave Carl a confused look. Obviously Carl and Jimmy were not on the same wavelength on this conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Does she...you know...get you to do...things. Personal things." Carl suggested carefully. He didn't want to offend Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy raised an eyebrow. He was starting to understand what Carl meant. "No Carl. She doesn't." Jimmy replied flatly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh...no reason."  
  
"Sure there is! She likes you Jimmy!" Sheen exclaimed.  
  
Jimmy stopped. "No way! She does not!"  
  
"Of course she does! She always has that dreamy look on her face when she's alone...or when she thinks she's alone. Libby has seen her watch you and I shouldn't say this, but she when they had a sleepover one year, Libby heard her talking in her sleep and she was saying how much she loved you and wanted to be with you." Sheen explained.  
  
Jimmy shook his head. He didn't believe a word. "Come on Sheen! You got this from Libby! She makes lots of rumours up and Cindy and me! Don't you remember last year on Valentine's Day when she said we spent the whole day doing it in the lab and we denied it and showed video footage of what we really did?" Jimmy asked his friend.  
  
"Well...IT WAS FUNNY! And how do we know that you and Cindy were telling the truth eh? HOW? YOU COULD HAVE MADE THAT FOOTAGE UP!" Sheen exclaimed hyperactively.  
  
Jimmy put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. There was no point in taking this any further as Sheen lacked the ability to see Jimmy's point of view at the moment.  
  
....  
  
Cindy watched them young men walk to Retroland. She was alarmed when Sheen told Jimmy that she liked him and blushed at what he told Jimmy. She knew it was true to a certain extent and at the moment, she was relieved that Jimmy didn't believe Sheen.  
  
"Mental note: Never go on a sleepover with Libby again." Cindy said to herself.  
  
....  
  
"You know guys; I get the feeling that Cindy doesn't trust me." Jimmy said.  
  
The 3 had been walking in silence for a few minutes now and Jimmy couldn't stand it. Silence was one of the few things that he had not endured successfully in his 7 years of being Cindy's personal slave.  
  
"How come Jim?" Carl asked.  
  
"Well, every time I go somewhere I see someone or some invention that I know Cindy uses. Most of the time it's an invention like...THIS ONE!" Jimmy shouted the end part as he grabbed the small camera and crushed it in his hand. When he opened his hand, small pieces of wiring and metal fell to the ground.  
  
"Wow. She really doesn't trust you does she?" Sheen asked.  
  
"Nope. I wish that she would. I hate being treated like a plaything all the time. Although I hate being her servant and I would love to rip that contract into tiny shreds, I can't. I don't want to get into a fight with her...I guess I don't want to see her hurt. It hurts me when she gives me no respect. Sometimes I just wish I could die and end the torture..." Jimmy trailed off as he and his friends started to walk to Retroland again.  
  
....  
  
Cindy jumped when Jimmy crushed the camera. She wasn't expecting him to do something like that. The screen filled with static and she pressed a few buttons in a vain attempt to re-establish a video link. All she got was an audio link and she heard all that Jimmy said before the camera ran out of power.  
  
"Am I really that bad to him?" Cindy felt a little guilty. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to believe it. She had an image to keep up and she couldn't let her feelings get in the she?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
....  
  
Sorry it's taken so long. I've been busy working on my other stories and I kind of neglected this one for a bit. Never mind, it's here now and I hope to get Chapter 3 up sometime this month.  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
